wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Logo
The first Wiggles logo was designed when the band first formed back in 1991, then a new design replaced the first one in 1996, with a slight detail change in 2010. Designs See here Endboards See here Timeline *'1991-1996' The logo has no background, and the logo's text slightly resembles the Georgia font. *'1996-2010' The logo gains a complete overhaul. *'2010-present' The logo has gained some detail to make it look brighter, with a subtle 3D effect being added. Gallery the wiggles logo.png|The Wiggles Logo 1991-1996 Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggledance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOpening4.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (Notice that the "i" is purple) TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovieTrailer.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in firework form YummyYummy1998Opening2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1998 remake of "Yummy Yummy" WiggleTime1998Opening1.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1998 remake of "Wiggle Time!" TheWiggles(TVSeries1)Opening8.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles TV Series 1" TootToot!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Toot Toot!" InTheWiggles'World4.jpg |The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles TV Series 2" and "It's A Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheWiggles'FlowerLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "The Wiggles TV Series 2" 10745DE3-AD9A-4632-89C3-04FA05BFA60F.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "The Wiggles TV Series 2 (GMTV Version)" TheWiggles'FlowerLogo (RARE).jpeg|The Wiggles Logo in the RARE end credits of "The Wiggles TV Series 2" 3DA53205-ACA8-484A-8209-6D219D1C74C9.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "The Dorothy The Dinosaur and Friends Video" TootToot!1999Opening6.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in 1999 remake of "Toot Toot!" TheWiggles'FlowerLogo-WakeUpJeff!&TootToot!1999.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of the 1999 remake of "Toot Toot!" and "Wake Up Jeff" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-1999EndBoard.png|The Wiggles' Logo in the end credits of the 1999 remake of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" BeeandFlower1999CopyrightLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of the 1999 remake of "Big Red Car" UK Version TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalOpening2.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglyCircus.png|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggly Circus" TheWigglesLogoinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" CaptainFeathersword,theFriendlyPirate-EndBoard.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" TheWigglesLogoinWigglesVideosPreview.png|The Wiggles logo in "Wiggles Videos Preview" BeeandFlower2000CopyrightLogo.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" WigglyTV-VHSCopyright.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Wiggly TV" (VHS Version) TheWigglesLogoinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles Logo' in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" BeeandFlower2001CopyrightLogo.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglesLogoinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Yule Be Wiggling" YuleBeWiggling-EndBoard.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Yule Be Wiggling" TheCartoonWigglesandLogo2001.gif|The Cartoon Wiggles and Logo 2001 TheWigglesSparkleLogo.png|The Wiggles Sparkle Logo in "Yummy Yummy + Wiggle Time DVD" Menu TheWigglesLogoinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesLogoinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Space Dancing!" CartoonWigglesLogo.jpg|Logo with the Cartoon Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternOpening2.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Santa'sRockin'!-Credits.png|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesBloopersOpening5.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggly Bloopers (2005)" SailingAroundTheWorldTitleCard.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Sailing Around the World" TheWigglesLogoinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWigglesLogoinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglesLogoinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in the end credits of "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheWigglesLogoinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglesLogoinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series TheWigglesLogoinTheMandarinWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)opening1.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Lights, Camera, Action!" TheWigglesLogoinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Racing to the Rainbow" WigglyBloopers(2006)Opening2.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggly Bloopers (2006)" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles Take on the World" GregsVideoMessage1.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Gregs Video Message" TheWigglesLogoinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" TheWigglesLogoinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" TheWigglesPresent.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" TheWigglesLogoinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" TheWigglesLogoinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Let's Eat!" DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'ChristmasOpening2.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas" TheWiggles'BigBirthday!(TVSpecial)openingsequence2.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Australia Day Concert" TheWigglesLogoinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTreats!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggle Treats!" TheWigglesLogoinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" TheWigglesLogoinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" documentary TheWigglesLogoinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglesLogoinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Celebration!" File:7E2FDA0A-8D4A-482D-8E77-FBF3241F171D.jpeg|The Wiggles Logo in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party!" TheWigglesLogoinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesLogoinFurryTales.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo in "Furry Tales" TheWigglesLogoinPumpkinFace.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Pumpkin Face" TheWigglesLogoinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Go Santa Go!" TheWigglesLogoinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggles Logo in "Rock & Roll Preschool" TheWigglesLogoinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|The Wiggles Logo in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" TheWiggles25YearsLogo.jpg|The Wiggles 25 Years logo NurseryRhymesopeningsequence2.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Nursery Rhymes" WiggleAroundAustraliaopeningsequence1.png|The Wiggles Logo in "Wiggle Around Australia" Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Objects Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:The Wiggles Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025